Time To Give 'em What They're Waiting For
by londoneyedgirl
Summary: Tomorrow, he will look at her with disgust. But tonight she'll let him be. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Gah. This was supposed to be like, Katniss having a nice conversation, chilling with Cato for some reason I don't know. Then, it turned into this angsty thing, and I just like to blame it all on the Capitol. Yup, I'm a rebel, babe *winks* LOL JK**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it. I haven't written Catoniss in a long time, and I haven't read THG in more than six months, so...**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Katniss is tired. Tired of hearing Peeta talking, discussing the games with Haymitch. She knows she should be there, talking about it too, but she just can't put her mind to think right now. So she excuses herself and pretends to go to her room, but actually going to the roof. She found out the day she had gotten there, and it was a nice place to be anyway; get some fresh air.

She gets out of the elevator and before she can even take one step, she hears a smooth voice singing along to a guitar.

She silently followed the voice; suddenly, she was so curious. She wanted to know who had that smooth, chilly voice that sang so truthfully. Imagine how surprised she was when she saw a blonde head sitting on the edge of the roof. She knew who it was. And she couldn't believe it.

She was scared now, but she wouldn't give up. Who knew that Cato, district two's killing machine, could sing? Katniss never would've thought he liked singing, anyway. She approaches him slowly, trying to not make a noise, even though she knows he'll hear her, because he's a career, of course. But he doesn't; he's just too absorbed by the music. It seems like the lyrics really touch him.

_Maybe he has feelings_, Katniss thinks. And then she mentally laughs.

He stops singing and just keeps playing the guitar. She walks to him and sits near him; not completely by his side, though. He can freak out and throw her from the roof. He seems a bit startled. He narrows his eyes, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Hello." She says and kind of feels bad for breaking the almost silence. Her voice is not accusing, not judgmental, and he feels comfortable for a moment. But then, he sees who it is.

Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. District Twelve. "What are you doing here, Twelve?" he asks, his voice a bit rough. (Katniss doesn't think it's sexy, okay? It's just...)

"I could ask you the same thing, Two. I can also ask you how do you know how to sing, how do you even know how to play." She says, not looking at him. She just gazes at the Capitol; gazes at the horizon sadly, like the horizon meant 'freedom'. "But as I know that you won't answer me, I choose to not answer your question as well." She says politely, since she just wants to have a good night; which is something that she probably won't have in the future.

"Well, if I tell you how do I know how to sing and play, will you tell me why you're here?" he asks quietly a few seconds after she sassily (but discretely) answered him. She nods, still not looking at him. He breathes in deeply, like taking courage and she doesn't know why he's being so different. That's not a ruthless killer; that's a normal teenage boy that got in deep trouble and doesn't know what to do.

"My dad taught me how, when I was a child. He wasn't like me, he was a good human being. Good friend, good father, good husband. Good everything. The complete opposite of… Me." Now he's gazing at the horizon just like her, she notices when she looks at him. His icy blue eyes are sad, and it's weird because she understands his pain. She shouldn't feel like that, she shouldn't be ok with sitting by his side, talking like everything was going to be fine. No, it was the Hunger Games. Tomorrow, he will look at her with disgust.

But she decides that tonight she'll leave him be.

He keeps talking. "Playing was the only thing that kept me connected with him, so I kept playing. Even with the career training, I still played. I told them that it was my talent for when I win the Hunger Games, so they allowed me to have some time to practice my 'talent'." He closes his eyes and it seems like he clutches the guitar closer to him than it already was.

She's fully scared, because now he knows he's human, he's not a machine. Even though she knows he'll try to kill her for the next few weeks, she can't help but feel sympathetic for him. She feels dumb and stupid and an idiot. She'll have to cope with it.

They stay silent for the next few minutes, until he breaks the silence. "Now tell me why you're here." His voice is a bit demanding; not completely, though. He seems torn, like a mix of two different people. Like an experiment that went wrong, they took two people and turned into one. And Katniss just witnessed Cato's two sides: his normal one, and the evil one.

"Peeta- my district partner was driving me crazy. He was talking about the games, about our chances, about our strategy with our mentor. And I'm… I'm just not ready for it. Tomorrow I'll be, but I guess I just need to forget my life for a moment, and pretend that I'm having a different life. No Hunger Games, no deaths. Just happiness." She laughs bitterly. "It'll never happen, so why am I deceiving myself?"

"Because we're still able to dream." He whispers almost inaudibly, 'cause she barely heard it. Cato sighs dimly and gets up, away from the edge of the roof. He starts walking away and then, he halts. He turns around and now he's back to the Cato everyone knew. "This never happened, fire girl. If you tell someone…" he looks at her in the eye and it's vicious, it's mean, and it's the look of a killer. "No one would believe you, anyway." He walks away and leaves Katniss wondering sorrowful for the boy she doesn't actually _know_.

_What did they do to him? _


End file.
